Something Special
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: After 3 years Sasuke has finally been reinstated as a shinobi but Naruto still sees he's not happy. So our beloved dobe decides that he wants to give him a gift to show that he cares. As you guessed it's SASUxNARU!


Hello everybody. This is a Valentine's day sister fic (...sort of) to Tesina Gela Gardner 'Like Magnets, Opposites Attract'. And it is my first shot, or maybe second shot at a SasuNaru fic if you count the song fic from way back. And let me make it clear that I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN HER STORY OR **NARUTO** FOR THAT MATTER. Because if I did not only would Haku have stayed _alive _but I'd also have him, Naruto and the Uchiha brothers locked in my room forever...oh, and Sakura would be**dead**. But hey, a girl can dream can't she?

(Takes place_ after_ 2 year Arc) 

All are around 17

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Three years.

Three years since he had come back. Three years since he first saw the boy, his life long rival, limping back in to the outer gates of Konoha nearly half dead and barely able to move. At that time the only thoughts in his head were to get him to a doctor and fix him up...so that he could beat the _shit _out of him again for **leaving** in the first place! And as promised the next morning when the boy was healed and better that was _exactly _what he did.

He took them both to the training field where they first became genin and gave him **the thrashing of a lifetime **but also getting his fair share of injuries as well. Which their former teacher found amusing to no end. He was probably the only soul who actually knew that his intentions were to not only get rid of the pent up frustration and anger of being abandoned, but also a way to show forgiveness and their reconciliation, which he knew the boy had never been expecting. But after all he was the number one mischievous ninja in the hidden leaf village. Surprising people is what he does best! But there were no surprises...not tonight. This was a time for celebration and congratulation. For the teme...

After all three years of surveillance by him or the other chunnin, nothing but c and d-ranked mission of which he rarely got_ paid_ for and possibly the longest period of interrogation ever recorded, Sasuke Uchiha was being reinstated again as a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. They had rented out a whole restaurant for the evening where all of the old leaf village rookies came to celebrate. He had the slight suspicion it was also being used as an excuse for them all to get _drunk_. Either way they all came to congratulate him before they started drinking, though where he was during the time was a mystery. He spotted the said brunette weaving his way through the mass of drunken people and out the door. Not really as if hes feet had of mind of their own they followed him out the door and down the streets to the bridge they and their other teammate had always stood on for hours, waiting for their teacher with the lack of a concept for time.

"So much has changed between us in the last 3 years, huh Naruto?" he said not looking away from the stream. Unphased by the odd feeling he got hearing the use of his name, Naruto stepped out of his hiding spot to go stand near the boy. Then he clapped a hand over his forehead causing the boy's cheeks to get a slight pink tint to them.

"You just called me _Naruto_. Are you feeling okay? I think Tsunade baa-chan should take a look at you just incase"

"That's your name isn't it?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, but _you've _never said it before"

"You can be such a moron sometimes" he muttered brushing the hand away.

_'But I thank god for that sometimes. It always gets me out of really awkward in times like these'_

"There's the Sasuke I remember! Why are you out here? You've got a whole party waiting for you back there"

"It's a waste of time. I don't know why they want to celebrate _now_. I came back on my own two feet and it took me 3 years to get their trust back! 3 years!"

"If you ask me, by the way you're acting, ir should have been **6**. Can't you just be happy we cared enough to give you a party?. Technically since you did leave on your _own _it would have been this long. Hell, baa-chan said being with that snake bastard for 2 years should have racked you up at least another 4. But since you've proven your worth they hacked it down some. Would it kill so much as to **pretend **to be happy you get to move on and go on missions again and hang out with us again..._without_ ANBU's watching your every move?"

"I think I might have preferred them now. It's not like they really care. All they see is and excuse to party and drink themselves in to unconsciousness" he said icily. Somehow Naruto had grown accustom to these tones when he spoke so much that it didn't even phase him anymore. This was just Sasuke in his _bitchy mode_, meaning something **else** was wrong, and he was taking it out on the first person that got on his nerves.

"You really are a bastard! How can you say no one cares about you!? Of course we care about you and you know it! **I **care enough to give a_ futile_ attempt at cheering your ever moody ass up! Even though after years of trying it has** never** worked! Since you think no on cares about you, from now on I'll sit and let you brood like you usually do, and wait to see if you notice I let you do it" Naruto yelled flailing his arms in the air angrily.

"You wouldn't do that" he said shrugging carelessly.

"And why the hell not? I could care less about what you do!" he said crossing his arms over each other defiantly.

"You and I both know_ that's _a lie." he snorted. Suddenly Naruto mood changed in to a slightly happier one and there was a mix of mischief in his eye.

"...Yeah you're right. You're like a brother to me. An annoying little brother always trying to get under my skin one way or another. And since you've proven how utterly _useless_ you are without me around, I know I can't let you get out of my sight. I have to be at your side all the time to take care of you. No one else knows how...and of course, you do idiotic things when I'm not around"

"Take care of _me_? You think too highly of yourself."

"Denial is not a pretty thing on you teme. Just admit it. You missed me and that's why you came back. Don't try and hide it. It's written all over your face!" he teased.

"Yes dobe, I missed hearing your annoying voice everyday. Happy? Because I'm going home" he said rolling his eyes. Somehow Naruto couldn't decide whether it was the truth or sarcasm. Judging by_ who_ had said it, it was probably **both**.

"I knew you did...wait a minute! My voice is **not **annoying!"

"Good night Naruto" he said not bothering to look back if he had, he was sure the boy whould have seen the blush making it's way on to his face. Naruto just stood there beaming at his retreating figure.

'_A few years ago I would have never thought he was capable of human conversation. Not I get him to actually talk to me** and** with a limited amount of insults used.'_

'_You just have that kind of effect on people.' _Kyuubi answered.

* * *

For the first time in his life Sasuke's mood went from alright and slowly to **worse **after a talk with Naruto. Usually it's the exact opposite. Just being around the blonde dobe usually made him feel better. It was nice to know that he said he was someone who did care about him. But that whole annoying brother thing totally **ruined** the moment. He did not want to be like a _brother_ to him. He wanted to be **more**. And as an Uchiha he always got what he wanted. And the only thing he wanted was _Naruto_. 

He wanted to be by his side forever. He wanted boy's day to start and end with _him_. He wanted the dobe to think about him every second of every day, just like the _he _had made him for the past five years of his **life**. And since he was an Uchiha he could get virtually anything he wanted not caring how much it took. But he would never force himself on the boy. Above all he wanted him to return his feelings as well, so if he had to be the annoying little brother he'd take that if it meant just being near him. But that didn't mean he had to be _satisfied _with it...

"Sasuke! Where were you? Everyone got worried when you were gone" a voice said snapping him out of his thoughts. No matter how long it had been since he'd seen her, whenever he heard her say his name he cringed. it wasn't that he hated Sakura _anymore_, it was just that being her obsession for so long his instincts made him feel like he had to run away at the sound of her voice.

"I stepped out for a minute. Now I'm getting ready to go home"

"Well I'll walk with you then. It's around the direction I'm going in anyway"she said eagerly.

"Hn" was his only reply. Somehow even if he did protest against it she'd follow him anyway. He supposed as long as she shut her trap and let him enjoy his peace she could come along. As if that'd ever happen...

"Hey Sasuke, you know valentine's day is coming up. Is there...anyone you're going to get something for?" she asked shyly. He could just imagine the blush creeping up on to her face, but he didn't feel the need to look. If he had, he'd probably notice the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"You know, even if you do despise valentine's day like everyone believes you do, just imagine how happy you make someone feel if you actually gave them something. Even you Sasuke Uchiha, are not above giving a gift to someone you have feelings for. You can even give them to friends if you like" she said casually. Sasuke did not like this type of tone. For some reason it seemed if she was trying to persuade him to do something and he didn't like it but first he had to confirm his suspicions.

"What types of gifts...can tell how you feel for a person?"

"Oh that's easy, you can send them roses, or chocolates even jewelry" she said excitedly. Somehow he couldn't picture Naruto understanding him by giving him _flowers_. And any sugar product of any kind was out of the question. They boy was already naturally hyper, who knows how much worse he'd be if he had **sugar** added in to his system. The only thing that was left was jewelry...but what could he get that wasn't too girly. The only idea he had was that it had to be something symbolic. The boy still kept the necklace the Godaime gave him, so obviously he valued stuff like that. Maybe he'd get ideas if he went shopping tomorrow...but there was always that little fanclub problem he had to worry about. That's where the girl with the anger management problems came in.

"Sakura? Could you help me pick out something tomorrow? I think I might need a woman's opinion" he asked as they came to his front gate.

"Really? I'd love to! I'll meet you in the market at noon, okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow" he answered before watching her skip happily home. For some odd reason he felt bad for what he just did. He was really only using her to fend off the other girls while he was shopping for Naruto. She probably thought he was talking about her the whole time...oh well.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Where were you? I was just about to come look for you!" a voice said walking out of the bar they had all been at earlier. 

"Sorry Lee. I ran in to Sasuke on the way here"

"Did he enjoy the party?"

"Mildly, up until Naruto left"

"Ah to be youthful and in love. We were once shy like that too"

"I know, but our relationship isn't _nearly_ as dysfunctional as theirs..."

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning with something nagging at him. Not even the heavenly ramen he had for breakfast could clear the thoughts from his head. He kept on returning to last night with his talk to Sasuke. Even though he was a selfish prick he still felt bad for him. How could he believe that no one cared for him. The entire village loved him. What more could he want? 

'_Just because they all love him doesn't mean he believes they care'_

'_Kyuubi, you've been around for a few centuries, tell me how to prove you care for someone'_

'_Duh. Give them some meat. If you prove you'll provided for them they'll know they're being care for'_

'_Thanks Kyuu but I'm talking about **humans**. Not everyone can go out in the wilderness and hunt for animals and still be alive the next day. With or without extra chakra provided by a spirit seal with you' _

'_I don't know then. Your human practices are too complicated.'_

'_Some help you are'_ he muttered rolling his eyes.

'_Ask one of your friends. How about that Hyuuga boy? He's suppose to be smart. Ask him'_

'_That's not a bad idea! Wow, you're pretty smart sometimes'_

'_I'll ignore that'_ the fox said glaring from behind his cage. The but boy was too busy searching for his next goal...Neji Hyuuga. And considering how knew for a fact _relaxing_ was not in the boy's vocabulary, he could only guessed where the boy was. Training. As usual he was in a desolate part of the forest practicing doing some type of training.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting my training?" he asked not even bothering to turn round. That byakugan thing always creeped him out. It wasn't the whole white eyes thing but the fact that he literally had eyes in the back of his head.

"You're suppose to be a genius so I uh...came here...for advice. You see I have a...friend. And I want to get him a gift for Valentine's day...and well...I don't know what to get"

"So you came here to ask _me_ what you should get? You know, just because all of the villagers say I'm genius doesn't mean I'm an advice columnist"

"Aw come on Neji! you_ have_ to help me!" Naruto whined. Neji realized that there was no way he'd be able to finish his training if the boy distracted him any longer. it was better to just help him out before he lost more sunlight listing the reasons about why he shouldn't have to help him.

"Fine. But if it's someone we both know I might have an idea of what he might like"

"Um...well...you don't know him! He's visiting...from the Waterfall Village"

"Oh really? Then have you tried giving him some kind of dessert? That's what most people give on valentine's day"

'_We wouldn't exactly be _**asking **_if it were that easy. Didn't you see him using that fire jutsu to burn the gift those girls always get him?'_ Kyuubi pointed out annoyed.

"Well you see, he doesn't like those kinds of things."

"Then get something sentimental. Something that means or symbolizes something between you two"

"Thanks Neji! That a great idea. I knew I could count on you!" he said happily. Then he was gone.

'Good luck with him Uchiha...you'll need it' he thought wryly.

* * *

"What about this one Sasuke? It's gorgeous!" Sakura said in awe. Somehow Sasuke was already reconsidering his plan to use her as his bodyguard. After just one hour with her he was ready to take on the mob of fan girls at any moment if it meant getting rid of_ her_. 

"No thanks. It's too girly"

"Okay. Then try this one" she said holding up a stuffed bear with a heart shaped valentine in his hands. All Sasuke had to do was glare at the object and she instantly knew the answer. It was taking all of Sakura's power not to beat the boy for being so difficult. If he hated all the stuff she picked out why was he being such a jerk and not getting anything by himself? She was only trying to help!

_'What the hell was I ever** thinking** when I use to have a crush on him?! It's torture just talking with the guy! It's amazing how **Naruto** puts up with this! I'm so frustrated I might claw my eyes out at any second!'_ **Inner Sakura** thought angrily.

"You know you're not being much help. I'm sure there is something here that your crush is going like. Why don't you use that head of yours and think up a gift to get?" she asked annoyed. Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the store. as he passed by a blacksmith he suddenly he thought of the perfect gift and walked up to the manager of the store and asked for something. About an hour later he and Sakura walked out of the store with a small bag in his hand.

"Thanks for helping me out today Sakura" he said slightly pleasant. It was probably because he knew that he was finally getting rid of her.

"You're welcome Sasuke. Tell Naruto I hope he likes his gift. Bye!" she said all in one breath before leaving as fast as she could. He raised one brow at her questionably.

'That was weird' he thought confused.

* * *

"Here you go young man. But can I ask what they're for?" 

"It's a present for my friend. He doesn't like sweets, so someone told me to get him something symbolic" he said handing the man his money.

"Uh...okay. I hope they like it..." the owner said confused. Naruto just grinned taking the bag from him.

'Wait until the teme sees this. There will be no denying that I don't care for him' Naruto thought happily.

'_I still say you should have gotten him some meat' _Kyuubi muttered. On his way home he stopped by to get some ramen before Ichiraku closed for the night.

"Hey Naruto! I didn't think you'd come. Where were you today?" the cook said placing his usual miso ramen on the table

"I was out all day shopping"

"Oh? Getting a present for a special someone?" Ayame asked.

"Yup! I hope he likes it. I was racking my brain all day thinking of what to get him. Then I finally had to go see Neji Hyuuga and ask him for his opinion"

"Really now? Well I'm sure he'll like it." Ayame said with a smile. Then she set down a bowl of ramen beside him which made him look up. Beside him was none other than the person they were just talking about.

"Hey teme. Where have you been all day?"

"Shopping. You?" she said before taking a bite of his ramen.

"The same. So, who were you shopping for?"

"None of your business dobe"

"Fine then. I was gonna tell you who I was shopping for if you told me. But now I changed my mind"

"As if I care"

"You should. Since I bought something for you" he said casually. Suddenly both boys became quiet as they realized what had just been said.

'_Smooth kit. Real smooth'_ Kyuubi taunted.

"You...bought me a gift?"

"Yeah. What of it? You can buy something for a friend you know" he shot back defensively. Then there was a long moment of silence between the two as they finished their meals. Sasuke paid for his bowl while Naruto paid for his four. On the way out though, Sasuke could not resist asking.

"So dobe, what did you buy me?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't" he pointed out dully.

"You'll have to fine out tomorrow then, won't you?" he said with a vulpine grin before leaving. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He is such a dobe"

'But that's why you love him.' Inner Sasuke voice added.

* * *

'_Wake up kit! Today's the day you confess to your beloved Uchiha'_

'_Do you always have to be so annoying? I was trying to sleep'_

'_I know. That's why I woke you. You might want to go and beat anyone who tries to claim him'_

'_He's not my property!'_ Naruto shouted.

_'Whatever just hurry up and_**go**_!'_ Kyuubi yelled. Naruto got up and out of bed muttering things about stupid annoying foxes. He slowly got showered and dressed before making his daily ramen for breakfast.

"I swear one of these days you'll die from eating that stuff" a voice said behind him.

"Teme! What are you doing here?" he said jumping slightly.

"I came to get my present" he said bluntly.

"Have you ever heard of a door"

"Yes. But what's the point when you always have your window opened?" he said with a smirk.

"It's _polite_?"

"Forgive me for not caring. So dobe, where's my present?" he asked as casual as he could.

"Eager are we? I bet you stayed up all night waiting for it"

"I was just waiting to see if you were enough of a moron to get me candy and chocolate like the other dumb girls"

"Why don't you go see. It's on the coffee table" he said smirking. Sasuke shrugged before going to get it. Inside he was excited to see what he had gotten him but he hid it very well. As he opened up the obnoxiously orange gift bag he paused.

"So teme how do you like it? It took forever to get you something since you don't like getting sweets like normal people. I asked Neji for advice and he said get something meaningful so I got you this" Naruto explained. Sasuke continued to stare at the gift with an unreadable expression.

"Naruto...you got me two **_magnets_**" he said speechlessly.

"I know! See you're the south end and I'm the north end. We're total opposites, but when you put us together we stick!" He explained. There was a long silence between the two and his heart instantly dropped to his stomach.

'I spent all day thinking up a good gift for him and he doesn't like it. I knew we wouldn't be anymore than friends' he thought sadly. But then he looked up hearing and alien sound coming from the brunette. Sasuke was chuckling! He'd never seen him do anything that remotely resembled **not **brooding, besides a smirk. Then it turned into a whole hearted laugh and Naruto joined in with him. instantly felt something in his stomach flutter.

"Naruto you are such a loser" he said smiling. Seeing this made his heart skip a beat.

"So...does that mean you like it?"

"Only a dobe like you would get me something like magnets for Valentine's day" he said smirking.

"Hey! Mmph-" he yelled. But he was cut off as a pair of lips silenced him. He closed his eyes and relaxed in to the kiss . When they broke apart he felt something drop on to his chest. It was a necklace that had a familiar red and white fan on it. He looked to Sasuke questionably.

"Happy Valentine's day dobe"

"Oh Sasuke!" he said before glomping the boy.

"Hey come on now! I'm suffocating"

"My Sasuke bought be a gift!" If possible, he tightened his grip even more on Sasuke.

"You didn't even read the back yet" he struggled to say. There was a short pause as he read what had been engraved on the back and then Naruto's mood became slightly agitated.

**Property of Sasuke Uchiha**

"Possessive bastard..." he muttered. Sasuke smirked before kissing the blonde again.

"But I'm your possessive bastard" he purred in to his neck.

'What have I gotten myself in to?' Naruto thought wryly.

* * *

Ta da! My first _actual_ SasuNaru fic. I tried as much as I could to keep Sasuke in character but keep in mind after 2 years with creepy snake guy he has most likely grown out of his moodiness...a bit. So please don't flame me about it. They'll just be stricken from record. 


End file.
